


Past The Brink

by somniumfaults



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Miyoshi Kazunari, Age Play Little Minagi Tsuzuru, Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniumfaults/pseuds/somniumfaults
Summary: Kazunari knows there isn’t much he can do to dissuade his boyfriend from grinding out his scripts until he collapses. That doesn’t mean he can’t be there to help handle the aftermath though.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Past The Brink

**Author's Note:**

> for my dear friend! thank you for always supporting me, and i apologize for the delay in getting this out for you. i hope you enjoy it! and that it's baby enough for you lol...

Kazunari sympathized with Tsuzuru, he really did. He understood the grind, knew what it was like to stay up for several days in a row trying to finish a big project. They were both artists after all. How could he not understand?

That didn’t mean he liked how Tsuzuru made it a habit to push himself to the point of collapse every time he finished a script though. In the zone or not, it was worrying. He was seriously concerned for his boyfriend’s health here! But Tsuzuru was nothing if not a grown adult who could make his own choices, and so while Kazunari did his best to coax him into better creative habits, there was ultimately little he could do about it.

Well, Kazunari was nothing if not adaptable! If he couldn’t stop Tsuzuru in the act, then the least he could do was handle the aftermath of his collapses. It’s what any responsible, loving boyfriend would do… or rather, Daddy.

Tsuzuru was always so pliant after fainting, not a single reaction to being moved around like a doll. He accepted everything Kazunari did in order to prepare for his awakening. His body was wiped down, clothes replaced, and hair brushed until it was smooth and any tangles were eliminated. A thin blanket was draped over him as Kazunari tugged at his sleeping form. A few tugs was all it took for him to tilt over into waiting arms, gently lowered so that his head rested peacefully in his boyfriend’s lap.

As much as he complained about Tsuzuru’s fainting spells, Kazunari would be a liar if he said he didn’t adore seeing him like this. He was sweet and so easy to spoil, not a single complaint spilling from his mouth. It was so hard to get him to spare a moment to wind down sometimes, to allow himself to slip into littlespace without the complaint of work needing to be done… So if nothing else, his habit of overexertion at least allowed them this and the moments after this, in which he would wake up and become Kazunari’s precious baby boy.

A thumb pressed itself against Tsuzuru’s bottom lip, running along the chapped skin before pressing down ever so slightly. Kazunari could feel each light breath against his skin and it warmed his face, fondness spilling over in his heart and spreading all throughout his chest. _God, he loved this man._

He tugged a case out from his pocket with his free hand and with great reluctance, allowed the other hand to part with Tsuzuru’s face in order to pop the plastic open. Within the container was a pale, seafoam blue pacifier trailed by a thin cord and clip, and it was with practiced precision that Kazunari popped it out of its case to press gently into Tsuzuru’s mouth. It took a little coaxing for the soother to be accepted completely, but soon the sleeping little in his lap was sucking on it like it was second nature.

If Kazunari didn’t know better, he would have squealed at how cute the sight was when he pulled out his phone to take another photo for his collection. Sure, he may have had a hundred other photos just like this, but every moment together deserved commemoration!

(No, he didn’t let Tsuzuru know, because otherwise the other would have thrown a fit about the chances of the others finding out. As if Kazunari would ever risk the chances of letting anyone else see the cutest boy in the universe like this.)

They stayed like that for a good part of the afternoon, Kazunari content to go through his phone as Tsuzuru slept the day away on him. Eventually he shifted them around so that they were both sprawled out on the sofa with Tsuzuru tucked up against his chest instead of in his lap, but that was really the only notable shift the two of them had made. It wasn’t until nightfall that Tsuzuru finally began to stir, brows furrowing as he groaned lightly around his pacifier.

“Hey, sleepyhead…” Kazunari teased. His phone was lowered down to press against his chest as he watched Tsuzuru drowsily push himself up, pacifier slowly bobbing in between his lips. “Did you have a good sleep?”

Tsuzuru blinked at him and instead of answering, sat back up onto Kazunari’s waist in order to stretch. He lifted his arms as far up above his head as he could, the slightly too big shirt he wore just barely coming up to brush the edge of his stomach. As he yawned, his pacifier tumbled out from his mouth and hung limply against his torso.

“What time…” He braced himself against Kazunari’s chest with one hand, the other rubbing at his sleep-crusted eyes. 

Kazunari’s eyes crinkled. “It’s way past dinner. Are you hungry? Daddy can go get you something to eat if you want?”

Realization began to dawn in Tsuzuru’s lidded eyes as he finally woke up and began to process everything. He looked down at his clothes and then around the room, noting the cleared out mess and the notable placement of his regression gear that was normally kept locked away. When his gaze finally came back around to meet Kazunari’s, all he responded with was “Oh.” and to slump back down onto his boyfriend’s chest.

“Not yet?”

Tsuzuru shook his head into his daddy’s shoulder, bringing his arms up to half-heartedly circle them around Kazunari’s neck. He nosed even further into the nape when he felt thin fingers press against his scalp to run through his hair. It was only as an afterthought that it occurred to him that he wanted the pacifier back in his mouth, and he frowned at the idea of how much effort it would take to reach down and grab it himself. He was so comfortable…

“Daddy…” The word slipped out of his mouth with an ease he normally would never have held, not when he was big. The embarrassment and mortification were all left behind in a bigger mindset though, long gone from the possibility of crossing his mind. This was his safe space, and for him, Daddy was safe. It wasn’t weird to call him that at all.

It was like Kazunari could read his mind at the call alone, dropping his phone off to the side in favor of feeling around between their chests for the piece of silicone. It was in no time that he was coaxing Tsuzuru to turn his head around and accept the offering.

“Alright, cutie,” Kazunari nuzzled his baby’s head, pressing a chase kiss against his hair. A smile played on his lips as he huffed out a laugh. “You’re feeling extra small today, huh? Okie dokie, Daddy will spoil you just a little bit more… And then we’re gonna getcha to eat something, okay?”

Tsuzuru didn’t reply, but Kazunari never expected anything substantial for him when he was like this. He was way too little and they both knew he was trusting Kazunari during times like this to take care of him. Tsuzuru was tired and Kazunari was more than happy to give him a break, to be his Daddy. To Kazunari, Tsuzuru meant more to him than anyone else. He loved him, and he knew that in trusting him to be his caregiver, Tsuzuru was telling him he loved him too. This was their perfect love, no matter what anybody else thought of it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comment, and subscribe if you'd like to see more of my content!
> 
> Follow my (new and shiny!) writing account @somniumfaults on twitter! I post fic updates, exclusive drabbles, and take requests there.
> 
> You can also find me over at my main @dreamysedation!


End file.
